darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gianne's cook book
Gianne's cook book is a cook book written by Aluft Gianne. It is full of Gnome recipes, and useful for the Gnome Restaurant minigame, or if players want to make gnome foods for themselves. The cook book can be obtained from Aluft Gianne himself, Hudo the nearby grocer, killing Gnome guards, or from the bookcase in a player-owned house. It mentions Pukkamay a great Gnome cook. Note that this book does not contain Gnome cocktail recipes, as these recipes are written in the The Blurberry Cocktail Guide. Dropping monsters Transcript Gnome bowls: *Chocolate bomb *Tangled toad's legs *Worm hole *Vegetable ball Gnome crunchies: *Worm crunchies *Chocchip crunchies *Spicy crunchies *Toad crunchies Gnome battas: *Worm batta *Toad batta *Cheese and tomato batta *Fruit batta *Vegetable batta Chocolate Bomb Knead a ball of Gianne dough into a gnomebowl mould. Bake this briefly. Decadently add four bars of chocolate to the bowl and top with one sprig of equa leaves. Bake the bowl in the oven to melt the chocolate. Then mix in two big dollops of cream and finally sprinkle chocolate dust all over. Chocolate is a relatively recent cooking ingredient for gnomes, having been imported from human lands. Tangled Toad's Legs Shape a portion of fresh Gianne dough into a gnomebowl mould. Bake this until it is slightly springy. Add to the bowl... 4 pairs of toad's legs 2 portions of cheese 2 sprigs of equa leaves 2 dashes of gnome spice 1 bunch of dwellberries. Bake the dish in the oven once more prior to serving. Tangled Toads Legs was a special dish created by gnome chef Deelie to celebrate the first Healthorg the Great Day. Worm Hole Starting with a gnomebowl mould, shape a portion of fresh Gianne dough into a rough bowl. Bake this until it is firm to the touch. Add to the bowl four king worms, two onions and a dash of gnome spices. Bake the bowl in the oven once more. To finish the dish simply add a topping of equa leaves. Worms are specially flavoured by gnomes as they purportedly add virility. Veg Ball As with all gnomebowl dishes, throw a ball of fresh Gianne dough into a mould. Bake this as usual. Bake this briefly. Add to the bowl two onions, two potatoes and a dash of gnome spices. Bake the bowl in the oven once more. To finish simply top with equa leaves. Vegetable dishes are seen as luxurious food, since for most of gnome history growing vegetables was harder than finding toads and worms. Worm Crunchies Using a crunchy tray, form a portion of Gianne dough into small evenly sized balls. Heat these briefly in an oven. Mix into the dough balls two king worms, one sprig of equa leaves and a shake of gnome spices. Bake the crunchies for a short time in the oven. Sprinkle generously with gnome spices to finish. Crunchies were invented accidentally by Pukkamay, who was Dellie's assistant before his sacking. He started a successful crunch making business before dying in a bizarre Terrorbird accident. Choc Chip Crunchies Fill up a crunchy tray with balls of Gianne dough. Heat these briefly in a warm oven. Break up two bars of chocolate and mix these with the balls of dough. Next add a little gnome spice to each ball. Bake the crunchies for a short time in the oven. Top the crunchies with a sprinkling of chocolate dust to finish. (A large chocolate stain covers the rest of the page.) Spicy Crunchies Using a crunchy tray, form a portion of Gianne dough into small evenly sized balls. Heat these briefly in a warm oven. Add a generous shake of spice and two sprigs of equa leaves to the dough balls. Bake the crunchies for a short time in the oven. Sprinkle a load more gnome spice over the cookies to finish. The special mix of herbs and spices in gnome spice is a closely guarded secret. It is rumoured to contain (the rest is scribbled out) Toad Crunchies Fill a crunchy tray with Gianne dough as normal. Heat these briefly in a warm oven. Mix into the dough balls two pairs of toad's legs and a shake of gnome spices. Bake the crunchies for a short time in the oven. Finish the crunchies with a sprinkling of equa leaves. When Pukkamay first made toad crunchies, everyone thought he was mad. 'Chewy toads, in crunchies? It'll never work' they said - how wrong they were... Worm Batta First take some fresh Gianne dough and place it in a batta tin. Bake the dough until it is lightly browned. Take one king worm, some gnome spice and a little cheese. Add these to the batta before briefly baking it in the oven once more. Finish the batta with a topping of equa leaves. Battas are usually cooked by gnome mother during the cold winter months. Toad's Legs Batta Mould some Gianne dough into a batta tin. Bake the tin until it is almost cooked. Next add some prime toad's legs, a sprig of equa leaves and some spice along with some cheese to the batta. Bake the batta in the oven once more and serve hot. Toads legs battas are sometimes called Toad in the Hole. Apparently there is a similar human dish that uses sausages. How odd. Cheese & Tomato Batta Place some Gianne dough in a batta tin. Bake it as normal. Top the plain batta with equal quantities of cheese and tomato. Place the batta in the oven once more until all the cheese has melted. Finish the dish with a sprinkling of equa leaves. The combination of cheese and tomato was discovered by the explorer Wingstone wile was visiting the human lands. Apparently it's used a lot in a strange flat human dish called a pizza. Fruit Batta Prepare Gianne dough in a batta tin as normal. Bake the dough for a short while. Top the batta with chunks of pineapple, orange and lime. Lay four sprigs of equa leaves on top of the batta before baking it in the oven once more. Finish the batta with a sprinkling of gnome spices. Battas are normally savoury dish, and the fruit batta is definitely an acquired taste. Vegetable Batta Place some Gianne dough in a batta tin and bake as normal. Add to the plain batta two tomatoes, one onion, one cabbage and some dwellberries. Top the batta with cheese and briefly place it in the oven once more. Finish the dish with a sprinkling of equa leaves. There's no better batta than a vegetable batta. Category:Cooking Category:Minigame items Category:Texts and tomes